


Me and Valkyrie

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The Balance [6]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Other, Sort of but not quite a song fic, Vignette, title from Me and Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Little vignettes from Griffin raising her daughter Valkyrie. Nothing too major, just little glimpses.  Title comes from a song called "Me and Emily".





	Me and Valkyrie

**Me and Valkyrie**

**She’s a little over a year old:**

 

When her uncles Salvador and Palladium bring home her baby cousin, Morgan Fantine Sylvane. The girls seemed to get along well enough, or at least, they were fine with posing for pictures together.

Morgan was beautiful with her brown-blonde hair and elfin ears. Her amber eyes. And seeing her with Valkyrie…

It was cute, seeing them together, knowing that they’d be there for each other. Always.

This was also the year Griffin moved them into their home in Rancor. A home just for the two of them, close enough to her mother so she could have assistance.

Valkyrie began walking more confidently during this time, spoke her first coherent word, ‘mamamamama’.

 

**She’s three when she takes notice:**

 

            Valkyrie saw Griffin change her shirt and decided now would be the time. “Momma why does you have so many marks?” “Did someone hurtted you Momma?” She asks. Innocent. Unknowing.

            Griffin sits her down, tries to think of the words to say. “I wasn’t always that good Valkyrie… I did a bad thing… And… I messed with some bad people… And I paid a price.” She tried to explain. The little purple-haired girl seemed to take it in before wrapping her little arms around Griffin.

            “I still think you’re good Momma.” That sentence melted Griffin’s heart.

 

**She’s four when she starts school:**

            Valkyrie had started kindergarten. She’d made a friend easily enough her first week. A young girl named Crystal with dark brown hair and shining green eyes. Her family had moved to Rancor from Isis, the realm of gems.

            They had become a troublesome pair, making sure schoolyard bullies knew their place. Including one young boy who ended up turning the duo into a trio. A boy named Kota who’s family was known for their illusions.

            Morgan with her blonde-brown hair and shining amber eyes made it a quartet. At any given time, Griffin’s home or Salvador and Palladium’s home had the group over. (Assuming Crystal’s parents didn’t take them in for a weekend.)

            Unfortunately, this was when Valkyrie started to ask questions…

            “Momma…. Do I gotsa daddy somewhere?” She asked, blue eyes looking up to her mother so innocently.

            Griffin swallowed, unsure of how to answer. “I… You do… You had a father. But he was from… My time back when I wasn’t… When I was bad instead of good.” Valkyrie frowned.

            “Does that mean… He’s in jail or something? Or did he become good like you?” She asked. Griffin bit her lip.

            “He… Is in the Omega dimension… He wasn’t good… And I wasn’t either… Not until I realized that I was being lied too…” It was best she could do right now. The rest would come out… When the girl was older.

**She’s seven when her powers come in:**

            Griffin had to leave Cloud Tower early to pick up Valkyrie from school that Friday. The girl had gotten her powers in… But she’d gotten them in the middle of a fight with a young boy.

            “He started it! He made Crystal cry by calling her all sorts of names… So… So I told him off. And… I didn’t know I could… But I did. I burned him.” Valkyrie admitted, crossing her arms. “But he shouldn’t have been a bully.”

            Griffin sighed, looking to her teacher. “I’m sorry… I didn’t realize her powers had come in and…”

            “I’ll forgive it this time, considering Valkyrie didn’t realize she had powers yet… But in the future… She will be on grounds for expulsion.”

            Griffin nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation as she took Valkyrie toward home. (And if they stopped for an ice cream based treat, who had to know? After all, Griffin was proud her daughter wasn’t going to be complicit in any sort of wrongdoing.)

            “Momma… If your powers are energy-like… Why do I got fire? And why is my fire black?” Valkyrie asked between bites of her ice cream sandwich, the cream getting all over her face. Griffin chuckled, cleaning her face off.

            “That’s better…” She looked her daughter over. “You have your father’s power… He… He had something called the Dark Dragon Fire…” Her daughter’s blue eyes lit up.

            “That means I’m gonna be a strong witch! Right?”

            “It does… But it also means you’re going to have to be careful, Valkyrie.” She got down to her daughter’s level. “Your powers are great, I won’t lie about that… But those bad people that I used to work with… They could try to take you for your powers… So you need to be careful with how you use them.”

            The little girl frowned. “Okay… I guess… Will you train with me then? Sos I know what to do?” Griffin smiled.

            “Of course.” She kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “And… Be careful who you tell about your powers. Make sure you trust them.”

            Valkyrie grinned. “I will. I trust Kota and Crystal. And Morgan’s family.” Griffin chuckled.

            “Yes. She is.”

            This is also when the nightmares start. They don’t happen often, but when they do, Griffin wakes up to a shaking Valkyrie in bed with her, clutching to her tightly and whimpering to be left alone.

            Her heart breaks each time…

 

 

**She’s nine when she comes to her mother:**

 

            The young witch is flushed, looking at her shoes and kicking at the ground, like she wants to ask a question. “What is it, Val?” Griffin asked.

            “I… So… Um…” Valkyrie stepped aside, revealing a black and white kitten. It was thin and scraggly looking, obviously injured and half-starved. “Can I keep him? I promise I’ll take care of him! And… I know I’m good with cats because Nana’s Sasha loves me.”

            Griffin wants to say no. She was never much for cats and the thought of having one made her worried. But her daughter looked at her with those shining eyes and that sweet smile. “Okay. But we’ll need to take him to the vet first. Make sure he doesn’t have any diseases.”

            Valkyrie grins and rushes to her mother, pulling her tight and hugging her close. “You’re the best, Mom!”

            The cat ends up being named Cheshire, after the Earth book called _Alice in Wonderland_. And Valkyrie has dubbed him as her familiar. (She does seem to be able to focus her power better now that she has the cat… But Griffin will never admit it. Just as she won’t admit that the cat seems to help with the nightmares.)

 

 

**She’s twelve and in middle school:**

            This year has been big for Griffin. She was appointed as the new headmistress of Cloud Tower and she’s met Valtor’s pseudo nieces. (Who else could they be? The girls resembled Belladonna, Lysslis, and Tharma too much for it be a coincidence. But they seemed oblivious enough, so Griffin agreed to keep them at the school… Just under careful eyes.)

            But she’s home for spring break, walking in when she hears crying. She heads up the stairs to her daughter’s room, knocking softly.

            “Valkyrie… Is something wrong? Can I come in?” She asked. There’s sniffling and a click of the lock. The door opens and there is her daughter, red-faced from crying, glasses off, and her hair a mess.

            Cheshire is frantically rubbing against her, trying to calm her down. “Dear heart, what happened?” Griffin asked, sitting down by her daughter. Valkyrie sniffled.

            “There… I… So the dance is coming up at school… And… Kota and Crystal are going together… and Morgan is being nice to that Gustin kid and going with him… And… I…” She flushed, mumbling something quick.

            “Wanna run that by me again?” Griffin asked. Valkyrie seemed to try and make herself shrink.

            “Momma… I like girls… and I asked out Mary… And she… Called me a dyke and it didn’t really hurt me. I mean… I put up my front and sort of called out the school and I kinda made a few more guy friends because I stuck up for myself and the other gay kids… But… It hurt because I really did like her and…. And I just outed myself and….” She was shaking so hard.

            Griffin held her close, kissing her cheek. “Valkyrie… You did well. You stuck up for yourself and others.” She gave a smile. “And I don’t care that you’re gay. I mean, you’ve met your uncles.” She teased. “Besides, I don’t care who you’re with as long as they’re good to you, love you, and aren’t affiliated with the Coven.”

            Valkyrie gave a shaky laugh and rolled her eyes at the end of her mother’s speech. “I know. I… It was just… It was… I think my pride just got hurt a bit… And the strain…” Griffin gave a smile.

            “You’re fine. I promise.” She noticed the state of Valkyrie’s room. “I guess your powers took a hit?” Valkyrie gave a weak smile.

            “I guess I need to learn more about my… Emotional control over my powers.” Griffin chuckled.

            “Yes. You do.”

 

 

**She’s thirteen:**

            Griffin couldn’t help but swell with pride when she learns that Valkyrie has been studying for Cloud Tower’s entrance exams. She knew her daughter would have no problems getting into the school, she was a legacy after all and a brilliant young woman, but just knowing her daughter wanted to go to Cloud Tower…

            And Morgan was studying for Alfea. It was no real surprise, the girl took more after Palladium than she did Salvador, and when her wings came in?

            It was something. The girl’s long brown-blonde hair was in a pony-tail, a dark pink flower in the bow of her pony-tail holder. Her outfit consisted of a dark green halter top and dark a dark green skirt. She had dark pink leggings coming from her skirt and close to her dark green boots.

            Her wings were like that of a dragonfly’s. A criss-cross of sorts, dark pink in color with dark green tips. Her power was over nature, specifically plants and potions. It suited her elfish nature, even if she had the dark humor of a witch.

            “I hope they get in.” She tells Salvador, watching as they watched their girls quizzing each other.

            “Oh they will. They will.”


End file.
